cabello de fresa
by nashi sandoval
Summary: lucy esta enamorada de natsu, natsu esta enamorado de lucy PERO NINGUNO SABE! que aran para descubrirlo? las cosas se quedaran haci? nashi dejara de matarlos de la intriga? QUIEN SABE!:D
1. LUCEE!

**Hola beibis:3 okno;(**

**Boeno le tengo preparada una historia nalu:') Espero que sea de su agrado y si ven algo que no les guste nomas diganme no se queden callados eso hace llorar a nashi:(**

* * *

-natsu?...- estaba en trance -natsu!- estaba tan consentrado en mis pensamientos que solo volvi cuando me llego un golpe de lleno en la cara

-auch!- hablando de la reyna de roma (o talves pensando en ella? XD) -oye que te pasa lucy!-

-natsu vallamos a una mison, nesesito dinero para mi renta-

-esta bien, PERO NO POR ESO ME TIENES QUE GOLPEAR LUCE!- le decia luce porque sabia que se molestaria

-vale perdon, Y MI NOMBRE ES LUCY, NO LUCE-objetivo cumplido

-NO ME GRITES LUCE-es divertido hacerla enojar

-QUE MI NOMBRE NO ES LUCE-ahora si que se enojo

-bueno en fin, que mision aremos LUCE-

Sonrio-no tienes remedio natsu- wft?! No se enojo?

-eto luce?-seguro despues la pagaria

Lucy estaba rodeada en un aura oscura, peor que erza cuando no hay pastel de fresas en el gremio-si natsu?-sonaba peor que mira cuando esta enojada ahora natsu estaba mas que muerto

-n nada lucy mejor vamonos de mision- trataba de ocultar su miedo, pero vamos a quien engañaba estana super cagado del miedo

-seguro natsu?-otraves ese tono, que asustaria al mismisimo zeref

-c claro-y salio corriendo con lucy pisandole los talones

* * *

-porque corriste hasta mi casa natsu?- natsu estaba que se moria del susto -sabes? Aqui nadie ta va a escuchar gritar- dijo con una voz algo macabra (**n/a:**yo se que pensaron otra cosa PERVERTIDOS!)

-l-lucy?- claro ahora ya no le dice luce, si no ya estubiera muerto

-ven aca salamander- natsu juro ver fuego en sus ojos

-a-aye- dijo, ya no le quedaba de otra

* * *

Al dia siguiente natsu estaba entrando al gremio y sentia que todos se le quedabam viendo como con pena (y como no si el pobre habia sufrido uno de los ataques de ira de la rubia) estaba como perro sin hogar... no PEOR! el pobre estana todo moreteado y con chichones en la cabesa.

-quie habria pensado que lucy fuera tan agresiva-dijo gray tratando de molestar a natsu

-aye- dijo happy - y pensar que aguanta sus golpes porque le guuuuuusta- dijo en su tipico tono de burla el pequeño gato

-happy sierra el osico-dijo natsu con mirada asesina

-a-aye- el pobre se sintio amenazado -nee~ natsu tu pesadilla ya llego-

-l-ucy?-pregunto aterrado

-peor- dijo gray

-mierda no me digas que...- muy tarde penso

* * *

**neee~minna les gusto? :3 puesh lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes:33**

**Ahora fue como en un punto de vista normal y algo divertido pero llega el momento del lemon, algo romantico y cursi pero espero que les guste solo les dire que no muy pronto habra lemon:3 pero no desesperen eta historia es 1000% nalu**

**Se despide nashii:33 **


	2. sa-la-man-der

**Halooo!:3 soy nashi y Le****s traigo otro capitulo:33 ****Siento la tardansa:( por la señorita inspiración no llegaba:'(**

**-no es cierto, SOLO TE DABA HUEVA ESCRIBIR**

**-vale, pero no se enoje señorita inspiración **

**-CALLATE Y ESCRIBE!**

**-okey**

**Disfruten! :[**

* * *

-mierda no me digas que...-

-Lissana!- grito happy y se avento al pecho de la albina-*llorando* nee~lissana te extañe-

-yo tambien te extrañe happy-dice lissana(n/a:lissana es una perra c:)-nee~ happy, en donde esta natsu?-

-esta aqui-señala el lugar en donde esta natsu... -o por lo menos aqui estaba-dice el pequeño-al parecer gray tambien se fue-dice happy minetras le cae una gotita de sudor por la frente

Natsu y gray salieron corriendo en cuanto vieron a la albina entrar al gremio pues no la soportaban, (n/a: yo tampoco la soporto c:) desde hase como una semana que ella era muy melosa con natsu y a el no le gustaba mucho pues a el solo le atraia una rubia que ya todos conosen, y gray, a gray solo no le gustaba el hecho de que lissana, una de sus amigas de la infancia esta cambiando de personalidad a pasar a ser como una acosadora... eso le hacia pensar en lluvia.

* * *

-SALAMANDER, SAL DE MI REFRIGERADOR!- grito lucy

-pero tengo ambre-dijo natsu y puso una cara de perro atropellado

-asle caso natsu-dijo gray arto de la discusion

-tu callate hielito!-grito el pelirosa con la boca llena

-como me dijiste salamandra caliente?!- dicho esto empeso una de sus tipicas peleas, mientras lucy solo observaba como destruian su departamento

-CALLENSE, PARASEN NIÑOS!- grito ya arta la rubia, pero no le hicieron caso y seguian peleando

Como ninguno de los dos le hiso caso no tubo más opcion que darles un fuerte golpe en la cabesa para que se calmaran y se sentaran en el piso

-a ver ustedes par de idiotas expliquenme porque vinieron a mi casa-decia lucy tratando de que la poca paciensia que le quedaba no se le escapara

-esque tus compañeros de gremio no te pueden venir a visitar?-dijo gray evitando completamente la razón

-aye!-secundo natsu

-bueno si, pero si me visitan primero avisen, no vengan a pelear, y NO SE COMAN TODA MI COMIDA...NATSU!-dijo lucy

-a-aye-dijero los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo un poco asustados

Natsu se hacerco al oido de gray y le dijo-parese que alguien esta en la semana roja-gray no pudo soportar una pequeña carcajada pero se callo completamente cuando miro a lucy

-natsu, te escuche-dijo la rubia un POCO molesta

-b-bueno lucy, natsu creo que mejor me voy, que les valla bien-Dijo gray y se fue

-cobarde- susurro natsu-nee lucy creo que mejor tambien me voy-dijo el pelirosa tratando de escapar por la ventana(n/a:si claro ahora quien es el cobarde)

-ni lo pienses sa-la-man-der- dicho esto lo jalo de la chaqueta y lo beso...

* * *

**woo eso fue un cambio repentino...espero que les aya gustado, lo hise con toda la hueva del mundo, digo digo cariño, si, con todo el cariño del mundo Soy un amor,**

**- si claro**

**-guarde silencio señorita inspiración :c**

**-callate tu, nashi, o quieres que te abandone y dejar de escribir para siempre? No verdad ahora ponte tu uniforme de maid y tus orejitas de neko, a si y traime una malteada**

**-a aye~ My laidy**

**_la señorita inspiración a veces es un poco molesta pero es la que les trae nuevos caps, lamentablemente_**

**_-te escuchee _**

**_-aye_**

**_Bye bye se despide nashi:3_**


	3. lissana --

**haloo:3 yo ser nashi :o**

**Bueno les dejo un cap nuevo ya que la señorita inspiracion es toda una lokisha y viene cuando le pega la gana:c bueno sin mas que decir disfruten:3**

* * *

-ni lo pienses sa-la-man-der-dicho esto lo jalo de la chaqueta y lo beso...

**POV NATSU**

mi cabesa no da para más... *procesando informacion, espere* si no ay duda alguna, lucy La chica de mis sueños me esta besando pero como? O porque?, no lo sabia pero en ese presiso momento solo pense en algo, coresponderle

El beso era algo inexplicable, era genial y más si viene de la _persona_ que amas, si en ese momento me di cuenta que la amo, la amo LA AMOOO!

**FIN POV NATSU**

-n-natsu, porque?- la que habia hablado era lissana, estaba decepsionada, su amiga y la persona que amba se estaban besando? Ese era el natsu de siempre que era torpe con las chicas (al menos con ella) el que parecia ser un niño de cinco años por su inocensia?...-al diablo todo, adios natsu espero que seas feliz... lucy...- al decir su nombre se sinto mal algo como una puzada en su pecho, era su corazon llenandose de envidia, celos, odio, si ahora odiaba a la rubia con todo su ser, por arrebatarle lo que era suyo, (a quien engañaba el no era suyo, nunca lo fue, y lo sabia pero en ese momento estaba cegada por el odio asia la pobre, no pudo más y se fue

-lissana- dijo natsu, el estaba muy confundido hasta que una voz lo llamo...

-natsu estas bien?- pregunto lucy preocupada

-me preocupa que lissana valla a hacer algo-_algo "como_ separarnos", penso natsu

-no te preocupes ella va a estar bien-decia tratando de calmarlo

-tienes razón, ella es fuerte, y dime lucy que fue ''eso''?-dijo natsu picaro haciendo que lucy se sonrrojara hasta la orejas

-e-etto, solo lo hice pa-para que no te fueras-mentia

-y para que querias que me quedara?-decia natsu con un todo de voz sensual mientras se hacercaba lentamente a lucy

-p-para nada en espesial solo queria decirte lo idiota que eres-decia avergonsada mientras retrosedia lentamente asta que... se topo con la pared, y natsu no paraba de acortar la distancia entre sus rostros pero...

-LUCY, NATSU QUE HACEN?!-el que los interrumpio era happy, natsu maldesia al pequeño con una esxprecion en la cara que decia algo asi como "gato de mierda", no entendio muy bien pero de que lo mataba, lo mataba, el gato azul los seguia mirando sorprendido y no sabia que decir, todos eataban en silencio asta que,-SE GUSSSSSTAN!-les dijo poniendo a los chicos mas rojos que el cabello de erza

-l-largate happy-le decia natsu muy pero muy enojado, "como se atrave a molestar en un momento como ESTE" pensaba, pero si happy no los ubiera distraido asta donde abrian llegado

-p-para que viniste happy?- preguntaba lucy tratando de empujar a natsu ya que el no se habia movido ni un sentimetro, podia sentir su respiracion era rapida, talves era por su culpa, tambien escuchaba su corazon latia muy rapido, se asusto, en cualquier momento se le podia parar (n/a:EL CORAZÓN PERVERTIDOS!) de un momento su mirada se poso en su rostro, sus ojos (que con ellos casi asesinaba a happy) pero se detuvo en sus labios se sonrrojo (n/a: más?) Contubo el deseo de besarlo OTRAVES ahora ella era la que casi asesinaba a happy con la mirada

-lissana entro llorando al gremio y me dijo me lo viera con mis propios ojos, que habia visto algo horrible, que nunca se lo habia imajinado, creo que ya se que vio,-miro a natsu y despues a lucy SEGUIAN SIN SEPARARSE -oye natsu sabes que es el espasio personal? Creo que no, verda lucy?... aaaayeee!- el gato volador salio "volando" por la ventana del cuanto de lucy o más bien lo sacaron volando, asi es natsu lo saco a la fuerza ya que el no se fue a voluntad propia, no tuvo otra opcion

-lissana estaba llorando-dijo lucy (que seguia roja como un tomate)

-lissana es muy exagerada, ya se le pasara-dijo natsu

-b-bueno creo que deberiamos ir con ella, solo para ver si esta bien-lucy menta, solo se queria quedar con natsu a solas, aunque ella no lo admitiera

-segura?, no quieres que nos quedemos un rato mas?-natsu no queria ver a lissana

-s-si, vamos con lissana-nautsu no se veia tan entusiasmado -vamos natsu- eso lo desalento, tanto queria ir con lissana?

-esta bien ve- lucy lo miro con enfado-bien VAMOS-

* * *

**losientoo, mis capitulos son tan cortos u.u bueno espero que les aya gustado y asi:3 bueno se despide nashi:3**


	4. conflicto

**si, soy yo nashi D: no me maten, bueno perdon por el retaso mental que tengo (espero no pegarselos xd) *ya, ya nashi no seas tan dura contigo misma* CALLA PUTA CONSIENCIA D: **

**Sin nada más que decir ...*entrega el capitulo y huye* D:**

**-oh nashi pero que cobarde eres xd**

**-CALLA TU TAMBIEN ~puta inspiracion xd~**

**-deja de decir groserias nashi!- ~parece que alguien esta en la temporada roja~**

* * *

Ya en el gremio no habia señal de que lissana estubiera hay, pero cuando ambos magos entraron el solo estar hay se sentia incomodo por asi decirlo ya que el gremio mas reboltoso de todos estaba callado? asi es fairy tail se encontraba silensioso y algo estaba mal, muy mal

Lucy y natsu se asercaron a la barra, en donde una albina se encontraba limpiando unos tarros de cervesa, pero se le veia rara, definitivamente algo andaba mal

-hola mira- dijo lucy y mirajane solo la miro -s-sabes en donde se encuentra lissana?-

Natsu solo miraba el gremio con mucha confusion en el rostro, nada de peleas, ni gritos, nisiquiera platicaban, en ese momento solo se escuchaban dos voses, mirajane y lucy

-para que quieres saber?- dijo la albina en un tono seco, no sonaba como mirajane mirajane era dulce y amable pero quien estaba en frente de lucy era diferente, la demonio mirajane, enojada

-p-para nada mira, y-ya no te preocupes-dijo lucy intimidada -e-eto mira, sabes que le paso al gremio?-

-tu sabes lo que paso, heriste a mi pequeña, le destrosaste el corazon y no hay marcha atras, sabes no me molesta que hagas lo que se te plasca con nastu-la rubia se llevo las manos a la boca, estaba al borde de las lagrimas, sorprendida, esque era por eso que el gremio se encontraba asi! Lissana se lo conto a todos y ahora lucy era la mala del cuento- a mi no me inporta, pero mantente alejada de lissana!- y no mirajane no estaba molesta, estaba triste, la persona que mas queria en este mundo lissana estaba deatrosada por dentro, eso significaba que ella se encontraba igual o peor

-m-mira, yo no sabia perdon- lucy se sentia que moria -p-perdon- ahora si que estaba llorando

-CALLATE! Tu no tienes derecho a llorar- ahora mirajane tambien se encontraba llorando, pero de coraje -y a mi no me pidas disculpas, eso dejaselo a lissana-

Lucy no dijo nada mas, y salio corriendo del gremio, por alguna razon que ella no conosia se sentia expuesta, su cerebro solo tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y correr asia ninguna parte en especifico. Por otra parte natsu se habia quedado callado, guardando algunos insultos para mirajane y esque ganas no le faltaban para decirle algunas cositas a la strauss Pero en cambio solo le dijo -te pasaste mira- y salio a perseguir a lucy

Ella solo corria como si el diablo mismo la estubiera persiguiendo, asta que se tropeso y callo al suelo pero en lugar de levantarse se quedo hay, tirada tratando que las lagrimas no salieran fallando por completo, natsu la vio y aselero el paso (desde cuando lucy corre tan rapido xd) se detubo a un lado de ella y se agacho para estar a su altura pero no dijo nata solo le acaricio le cabello tratandi de calmarla

-p-porque solo un beso fue sufisiente para lograr destruir una familia tam unida como lo era fairy tail- dijo lucy entre lagrimas

-no lo se lucy- dijo natsu triste, acaso ella se arrepiente?

-n-no es que no me alla gustado, porque sabes? Me gustas y mucho pero, la gente hablara y no nos dejara en paz, porque?, acabo de perder a muchas personas importantes para mi, yo no queria eso natsu!-lucy solo esraba muy confundida, no sabia que hacer

Natsu iba a hablar pero -lu-chan!- levy se asercaba corriendo al ver que su mejor amiga estaba sufriendo

-levy!- no pudo decir nada ya que sintio como el pelirosa era empujado por su amiga y era abrasada por la misma

-tranquila, todo va a mejorar ya lo veras- decia levy en un intento de tranquilisar a la rubia mientras la abrasaba de una forma maternal

Lucy no sabia que hacer solo lloraba mientras levy la abrasaba y la consolaba natsu se encontraba todavia tirado en el suelo con la inpotencia de no poder ayudar a lucy

-ven, levantate vamos-dijo levy dulcemente Lucy solo asinto con la cabesa

Natsu las iva siguiendo unos pasos atras, no las queria incomodar

Lucy lloro silenciosamente todo el camino cuando derrepente se encontro en su departamento sentada en su cama con natsu sentado a un lado de ella con un braso rodeandola por el cuello mientras ella descansaba su cabesa en si cuello y levy preparaba té para los tres

-lu-chan?- lucy la miro -ya estas un poco mejor?- dijo levy

-si, grasias levy-dijo lucy mienttas abrasaba a natsu

-bueno, si ya te sientes mejor creo que ya me voy- Levy se paro de donde estaba sentada -adios lu-chan cuidate- la abraso -adios natsu- natsu la miro y se despidio

-hey lucy, encerio estas bien?- lucy sonrio

-si natsu ya me siento mejor-

-genial- natsu no dijo nada mas y solo sonrio

-pero natsu-su cara no tenia ninguna exprecion -que haremos con lissana-

natsu se tenso-supongo que tendremos que hablar con ella, pero despues por ahora no te preocupes por eso- denuevo le sonrio a lucy de una manera muy calida como solo el sabe hacerlo

-si natsu- dicho esto lo abraso nuevamente

Habian estado asi por mucho tiempo y natsu sereguntaba porque lucy no se movia o hablaba y cuandomla miro se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado dormida natsu la cargo en sus brasos al estilo princesa y la acomodo en su cama pero cuando se dispuso a irse una mano lo detuvo y escucho un -no me dejes- y se acomodo a un lado de ella mirandola fijamente ella seguia dormida, justo cuando el sueño habia vencido a natsu lucy dijo-buenas noches natsu- y se durmio.

* * *

**perdon mis capitulos son demasiado cortos **

**PERO SI ME DEJAN REVIEWS SERA MAS LARGOS Y HABRA MAS NALU!**

**-los estas sobornando-**

**-CALLATE CASI FUNCIONA -**


End file.
